Twisted Tale
by Tomboycountrygirl10
Summary: A twist on an old classic  Beauty & the Beast . Misty tries to discover her forgotten past as she discovers the secrets within the castle walls, and the Beast that lives there…read and review please! Egoshipping
1. Prologue

**I don't own **1. Pokemon or the characters in it and 2. Beauty and the Beast ( I'm sure Disney still has ownership, which i don't mind)...if I owned 1 then lets just say things would be a bit different ^_^

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was castle that stood tall and mighty, the land it ruled was beautiful, with tall green trees, flowing rivers, and creatures of all shapes and

sizes. It was as if the land and all of its inhabitants came out of a fairytale. There were also many villages that surrounded the castle, most farther from the castle than others. Yet all the

people were loyal to their king and queen and loved them deeply. One glorious day the King and Queen were blessed with a beautiful daughter and named her after the month she was

born in. They named her this for this was a month that had the most beautiful flowers and days out of all the year. The people rejoiced in their beloved rulers' fortune and feasted for

many days as the royal family paraded to each village to show their new family.

As the years passed the King began to long for a son not that he didn't love his daughter, for he loved her with all his heart. But he longed for a son that could continue the line of his

forefathers as well as one to teach how to hunt and fight and one to be proud of. Not long after the King's wish had been granted and he rejoiced of his new born son, as the rest of the

kingdom did as well. The family was happy and the Prince and Princess grew as the years passed and the kingdom came to love them more. The Princess was known for her beauty and

kindness; while her younger brother was know for his great handsomeness and cleverness. On days where the sun was bright and the weather fair, one could see His Royal Highness

and son riding in open fields or practicing with swords or bows and arrows. In a short time the young Prince became known to be a good swordsman, despite his young age, yet one that

still had much to learn. Although his skills were known to be great outside the castle, His Young Highness was known to be mischievous inside.

Once there was rumor that spread throughout the kingdom. Friends of the King and Queen had come to visit and had brought along their children as well. Whispers were that it was

a visit that was to set a marriage together. Nonetheless, the King and Queen welcomed their guests in with open arms as their children began to become close friends as well. One

winter's day, during the stay at the castle the young Prince decided to play a trick on his new friend. In the end, His Young Highness was said to be not allowed anywhere outside his

room except for lessons; this lasted for a month while in the mean time the young child that had been tricked was said to now have a fear of water. However, as the years passed and

the children grew the King and Queen decide to take voyage to another kingdom. It had been some time since the King had visited other lands and he needed to meet with the other

kings of the land out of diplomacy, as well as friendship. The children were left so that they could have some "taste" of how it felt to rule, while under guidance of course, and the King and

Queen promised their return with wonders that they would bring for their children. However that would never come as weeks later word came to the young Prince and Princess of their

parents' travel. A dreadful storm had come during the voyage and the ship was hardly able to make it to port. But although the ship had made it, many of the crew was lost to the sea and

the King and Queen soon became ill. The King of that land did what he could for his long time friends but in the end they soon came to pass. When the news came to the young Prince and

Princess it was a dreary day, with dark clouds covering the skies and rain came down as though it was tears from the eyes. The one who conveyed the distressing news was the King that

had come to visit those years before, for it was his kingdom that was where the King and Queen had gone to visit and passed. The King's father was still alive andwas saddened at the

loss of his son and daughter-in-law, but felt more remorse for his grandchildren that had become parentless. The people mourned as well for the loss of theirbeloved King and Queen and

royalty from other lands came to show their respect. Eventually the old King came to rule again and watched over his grandchildren with love and care. The Princess mourned over her

parents for the first few months after finding out about their death, but soon began to become more cheerful and mature as she wanted to show her strength and courage even though

she was still quite sad. However the young Prince did not fair so well for he was still quite young, he was so saddened by his parents' passing that he seldom came out of his room and

started to distance himself from those around him. His heart began to grow cold from the distance and refused to open to those who wanted in. Some say that his heart turned to ice and

his once cheerful presence became one of bitterness; his eyes that were once a lush green with specks of dark blue soon turned dark and looked as though they were a foreboding

storm. None dared to approach for fear of his possible wrath, yet the servants that were once closest to him remained loyal and continued to love the Prince hoping for his boyish smile to

return once more. The people of the land never knew of the change of His Young Highness, which is thanks to the Old King for he had his grandson confined within the castle walls in

hopes that he would somehow return to himself if only given the time. The Princess however brought her younger brother out at night without her grandfather's knowledge and took him

to the fields where they once played. There the Prince and Princess would reminisce about the once happy past and the Princess would smile knowing that her brother was not completely

lost.

As the years went by, the Prince became colder to those around him, and the Old King and Princess feared for his soul but they did not know what else they could do to save him. One

winter soon changed the lives of all those in the kingdom. It was a dark and cold winter's night when it all happened. An old woman came to the castle and knocked on the great oak

door. She asked for some shelter from the harsh cold but the Prince refused, not wanting a thing to do with the haggish old woman. The Old King and Princess said that no harm would

come of it, but the Prince refused their whims. The elderly woman asked once more and offered a beautiful rose in return, for that was all that she had beside the cloak on her back. She

warned the Prince not to judge by looks but by the heart. However the Prince refused once more with scorn in his eyes and disgust in his voice and began to shut the door when a great

light came from the old woman. The old woman shed her cloak and revealed her self to be a beautiful enchantress. She told the Prince that because of his cold heart that refused love, he

would pay the price. The Prince begged for forgiveness but it was too late. The Prince was stripped of his beauty and turned into a hideous beast as the castle soon became cursed as

well and all those that lived there. The Enchantress said that the only way to break the spell was that he would have to learn how to love and be loved by another. Leaving a mirror that

showed the outside world behind, the Enchantress left the Prince with the rose she had as well. The rose would bloom until his twenty-first birthday and if he could not undo the spell by

then, all would be lost…forever. Disgusted by his appearance the Prince shut himself in the castle, where he and all those that lived in it were trapped in the horrible curse that was upon

them. Not only was the castle bewitched, but so too were the villages that surrounded the castle. Plagued by famine and disease, the people were driven out leaving the lands to return

wild quickly by the enchantment of the Sorceress. Only the towns and villages that were of a greater distance were saved of the horrible fate that fell upon the rest of the kingdom. Soon

all was forgotten of the Prince and Princess and all that had happened as legends and myths spread of a beast that roamed the wild woods, causing no one to venture from the path lest

they wanted to meet a quick death. So became the Beast, cut off from the world by his own doings, forgotten to only those that were outside the castle walls. Few within hoped for

someone to come and break the curse, while even less hoped for the prince to find love once more. And despair grew as time went by, for who could ever come to love a beast?

* * *

**AN:** Well what yall think? i decided to call it A Twisted Tale cuz it's not quite like beauty and the beast (obviously)...well i have the next few chaps done, for now, but i MUST work on my other stories, so this is just something that i decided to do in the mean time...YAY for winter vacation! well i must be off, got my other stories and other work i gotta do.

later-

Calico ;-P


	2. Chapter 1 Not Like the Others

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters...oh ya! i don't own Beauty and the Beast either**

Misty- 19

Duplica- 19

Daisy- 24

Violet- 22

Lily- 21

Brock- 21

Reggie- 24

Paul- 17

Rudy- 20

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Not Like the Others

The day was like any other day, the sun had just come up giving the sky hints of orange against its bluish tones. Birds were chirping and flying about. A little house sat on a small hill, a single tree just a few feet away and a water wheel on the other side, where a small stream ran, that attached to the house. This is where four sisters lived, the Waterflower sisters, or rather the Sensational Sisters as they were better known as. The eldest had long blond hair and was very beautiful, she was known as Daisy. The second eldest had long violet hair and was also beautiful, her name was Violet. The third eldest sister was known as Lily and she had long pink hair and like her other two sisters, beautiful. Then there came the youngest of the four sisters, her name was Misty. Misty was considered to be more boyish than her elder sisters and refused to primp like they did every day. So Misty kept her long, orange hair back in a loose blue ribbon and kept to books and the outdoors rather than a mirror and boutiques like her sisters. For this reason Misty was known more for her brains, rather than her beauty, and her stubborn personality. Yes, her and her sisters lived alone, no parents to speak of. Misty didn't even remember her childhood. Her sisters said she had apparently struck her head while playing out in the woods and when she finally awoke, she had no recollection of her past, aside from who she was and her sisters. From what Misty was told her parents were very loving and kind and cared for their children dearly but they had somehow "vanished". Misty tried so very hard to remember her life from before, but each time she tried her head would hurt so badly she became quite ill. Her sisters told her not to force the memories to return and that in time all would become clear once more. So Misty did as she was told in order to not worry her sisters further and went about her life as normally as she could. And it is here that the story truly begins.

* * *

"I'm going!" Misty shouted as she made her way out of her little house. She had her hair tied loose as usual as she wore a light blue dress, nothing special of course; it was just the plain old everyday dress. Misty had the long sleeves of the dress rolled up to her elbows, which was not quite a normal thing for a girl to do, but she kept the "girly" look of her dress being off the shoulders revealing a little skin a couple inches below the collar bone. A simple blue necklace in the shape of a drop of water lay ever so gently around Misty's neck, her sisters had one just the same, but Misty would always be found wearing it no matter what the occasion.

"Like be back soon Baby Sister!" Lily shouted from the door frame.

"And like be safe too!" Daisy waved at her youngest sister as she went towards the town for her daily errands. Soon enough the door was shut as Misty continued her walk towards the town. However she stopped suddenly when she came to the bridge that went across a stream.

'_Come on now Misty, what's there to be afraid of? It's just water, and there's a bridge that you know is sturdy because you've crossed it many times before. Come on, you can do it!'_ Misty encouraged herself as she took a deep breath and crossed the bridge releasing her breath once she made it across. "Did it." Misty smiled to herself as she began again towards the town once more. Misty never knew why she was afraid of the water. Sure she could handle the small stream of water by her house, and when taking a bath, but when meeting with anything larger than the small stream that she knew she would get really nervous. Misty couldn't even bring herself to go to the piers where they sold the fresh fish because of how close she would be to the ocean.

"Now let's see, Daisy wanted me to get some fruit, and Violet and Lily both wanted something from the bakery." Misty began counting her fingers going over the things in her head that she needed to get. She went to the market first looking for anything that looked good. _'The watermelons seem to be quite good this season. Maybe some apples too.'_ Misty began looking over the fruit to make sure they were the best she could get. Choosing just one of the smaller looking watermelons that would be easy to carry and six apples that she put in a wicker basket, Misty set off to the bakery for some fresh bread.

"Good day Misty. It's such a pleasure to see you this morning." The baker smiled as Misty came in with her basket of apples in one hand and a sack that contained the watermelon in the other.

"Good morning Reggie, it's nice to see you this morning too." Misty smiled back

"So is there anything special I can get for you this morning? Or is it the usual?"

"The usual please."

"Are you sure, we got some fresh apple turnovers in the back that just came out from the oven." Reggie said hoping for Misty to take something different today rather than her usual loaf of bread and a couple of muffins.

"No, I'm afraid not this time. Maybe tomorrow? They do smell quite delicious." Misty smiled apologetically as Reggie handed her the usual.

"Well that would be great! And maybe Paul here can take over for a while so I can join you for a break."

"Not a chance, I got my own work to do and I rather not do yours." Paul said as he came out from the kitchen and set the turnovers in a fancy display.

"Relax little brother; I can do my own work too." Reggie chuckled as he ruffled Paul's hair.

"Feh. Good morning Misty." Paul swatted his brother's hand away and gave Misty an acknowledging nod.

"Morning Paul." Misty chuckled as Paul made his way back to the kitchen.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Right, and don't forget the turnovers." Misty waved goodbye as she left the bakery.

"Don't worry I won't. And they'll be fresh ones too!" Reggie waved back as Misty was soon out the door.

"Well, I got the fruit and bread all that's left is the book shop." Misty brightened up when she thought of going to the shop and finding a book that was filled with adventure or mystery or romance or even all three!

"Good morning!" Misty happily said as she entered the shop and saw the shop keeper Brock.

"Misty! Good morning! I can't believe you're back again. You finished this book so quickly compared to the others." Brock came off a ladder that leaned against one of the many book shelves.

"Well I just couldn't put it down. The mystery of it all was so thrilling I wanted to hurry up and find out what happened at the end." Misty squealed as she thought of the book she was now returning.

"I can tell you liked it. So are you looking for another book?" Brock walked to another shelf to put the book back in its rightful place as Misty followed close behind.

"You bet I liked it. And yes, I would love another book! Is there another you recommend? That last one was just perfect."  
"I knew you would like it, you like just about anything as long as it doesn't have horror or a sad ending in it. I mean you've been coming to my shop for a couple of years now, so I hope that I know what you like to read. Here I recommend this one next. It's quite the book. A charming prince, an adventures girl, and a mystery that needs to be solved; you'll love it." Brock winked as he handed Misty her new book.

"Brock you're the best!" Misty said as she wrapped her arms around Brock's neck and hugged him with glee.

"Haha, your welcome." Brock chuckled as he hugged Misty back. Misty took the book Brock had given her once out of the hug and grabbed her things as she made her way out and saying goodbye to her friend.

It had been five years that Misty and her sisters had lived in that town…or at least five that she could remember. Reggie, the baker, was very kind and always knew what he was talking about when it came to pastries. After all, his family had own the shop for at least three generations. His brother Paul was kind in his own way, but it was hard to tell in the beginning whether or not he was just mean or had a quiet personality. Of course the wondering was put to rest when Misty discovered that Paul liked the flower shop girl, Dawn. Reggie, though, was easier to be around. He always had a kind smile and treated Misty like a little sister. But Misty found it hilarious whenever he became nervous around her sister Daisy, stuttering and blushing while talking to her. Brock was probably her closest guy friend. He was smart, kind, and always knew how to brighten her day…with a good book! One time she brought Daisy over to the shop and was happy that her sister took an interest in her little oasis, even if it was mainly due to Brock. _'She just loves tormenting that love sick boy'_. Out of all the years that Misty had known Brock, he was never one to be able to get a person of the opposite sex. Sure Brock would get little hearts in his eyes whenever a beautiful woman caught his eyes, but he didn't necessarily receive the same affection in return. The same had happen with Daisy, however Daisy just thought of Brock as a little brother like Misty. So Brock's attempts were obviously to no reward, aside from Daisy and Misty's amusement at his determined personality. Misty began reading her new book as she walked back to her little house and never noticed, or in this case ignored, all the glances she was receiving.

"That girl is sure an odd one. Reading books, she should be worrying more over her appearance."

"Well maybe she's decided to become a scholar. After all, her sisters are the more beautiful ones."

"Did you see her the other day? Chopping wood and climbing trees! I swear my heart almost gave way."

"I did! That girl, she was practically covered in dirt and her hair was filled with twigs and leaves."

"She should know better, standing out like that. It isn't becoming of a young lady to try to get attention like she does."

"But of course! No man would marry a woman who always has her head in the clouds and her nose in a book."

"Not to mention dirt in the nails."

'_And no one likes a gossip. They should learn to mind their own business.'_ Misty thought annoyed. This always happened when she went to town which made the trip more tiresome than it needed to be. Misty knew that she wasn't as beautiful as her sisters, but there was no need for others to gossip about it, and there was no need for them to bring in marriage.

"Misty! I'm talking to you!" Came a voice that Misty knew all too well.

"Duplica, sorry. I must have not heard you."

"Well that was obvious." Duplica huffed as she took Misty's sack that had the watermelon in it.

"So was there something you wanted to tell me, or are you going to continue your shouts?"

"Excuse me but I wasn't the one staring angrily at a book."

"I was?"

"You were. Anyhow, I figured you needed some help with your things. Seeing how you had a lot to carry."

"Thanks, you're such a good friend Duplica." Misty smiled

"Well of course I am." Duplica smiled back as her and Misty started talking about random subjects.

"So you haven't run into Rudy yet have you?" Duplica asked with a quirk of a brow.

"No, thankfully I haven't. He's sweet and all, but I just don't feel anything for him aside from a friend."

"Poor boy, he just doesn't know when to quit does he." Duplica sighed as she thought of the boy in question. Rudy was one of the most handsome young, and eligible, men in the town, one that seemed to have a liking for Misty's elusive affections. But did that stop him from trying to win her heart?

"Miss Misty, you're looking very beautiful this morning."

'_Speak of the devil.' _Thought both Misty and Duplica

"Mr. Trovita, good morning to you too." Misty politely smiled back

"What seems to be going on this fine day? I would think someone such as yourself, would be taking her time and enjoying this beautiful day rather than running errands and confining oneself to the indoors." Rudy replied smiling. Rudy Trovita, a man that any woman would love to have ogling over them, but not Misty. Mahri was his adorable little sister, and apparently loved visiting Misty and looked to her as a big sister. This didn't help the fact that Rudy was chasing after her, sure she loved Mahri as her own little sister, but she didn't like Rudy's continuous flirting when she had already declined his previous advancements. _'I assume rejection is not in his vocabulary.'_ Misty sighed to herself knowing full well that Rudy also did not like the fact that she preferred books and the outdoors over other things a woman of her age would, or should, otherwise be doing.

"We were just heading back actually." Duplica chimed in, making her presence known.

"Miss Imite, so sorry, I do apologize for not noticing sooner. May I help with the sack?" Rudy apologetically smiled as he held out his hand to take the sack that Duplica had taken from Misty earlier on.

"It's alright Mr. Trovita, I can manage myself thank you." Duplica quipped as she returned her focus to the road. Duplica Imite was Misty's only friend, who was actually a girl, in the entire town. They could both easily relate, being both on the boyish side and independent where other woman rather be dote upon.

"Well we rather not take up the rest of your time Mr. Trovita, but we must be off. I can't keep my sisters waiting, excuse us." Misty kindly smiled hoping that Rudy would leave her and Duplica before Duplica decided to play a trick on him, for she was also known for playing tricks, much like young boys were.

"Oh it's quite alright, I like the company! Are you sure you do not require any assistance? I'd be more than happy to help." Rudy tried in his last attempts to stay with Misty a little longer.

"It's fine Mr. Trovita, we'll manage fair. Thank you and good day." Misty smiled as she and Duplica made their way out from the town and towards Misty's home.

Finally arriving home, and after having another encouragement to go over the bridge, Mist and Duplica placed their things on a small table in the kitchen. All was quite, aside from the rummaging that Misty and Duplica were making, and then the usual hustle and bustle set in.

"Like finally, you were gone for hours!" Lily exclaimed as she took the loaf of bread and started to slice it.

"Misty, like what took you so long? There obviously wasn't like that much we asked for." Violet came in as she took a muffin and began cutting it into bit size pieces to eat.

"Well it looks like you stopped by someplace else too, right Baby Sister." Daisy winked.

"I wasn't gone for that long, and yes, I did stop by the book shop on my way back." Misty huffed as she made her way to the sitting room with her new book.

"Like Duplica you don't have to do that." Daisy started as she saw Duplica cutting up the watermelon.

"Daisy, it's alright. I do this sort of thing for my Papa all the time. Trust me; you wouldn't want him handling a knife with those shaky hands of his." Duplica chuckled as Daisy took a piece of the fruit that had just been cut. Soon everyone was in the sitting room with Misty. Lily was eating her sliced bread with jam as she sat in a chair that was covered in pink flowers and woodwork that showed vines going up the sides of the legs and arms of the chair. Violet sat in an identical chair at the other end of a table that shared the same vines as Lily's chair. She sat doing needle work of a purple iris, a look of concentration adorning her face. On the couch that was placed in front of the table and had the perfect view of the fireplace sat Daisy and Duplica. Daisy was sipping tea while she talked to Violet and Lily about upcoming events and other news of the town. Duplica on the other hand was playing with a deck of cards, twirling them about in her hands and shuffling them every so often. In front of the fireplace and on the other side of the table sat Misty on the floor reading her book, flipping through the pages quite quickly that she appeared to be more than halfway done.

"So like there's this festival coming up in the town on the other side of the forest. It's said that this particular festival is where the so called Eevee Brothers first started out before their horse breeding business grew. Also that's like where Lorelei Sevii is said to be." Daisy clapped happily after she set down her cup of tea.

"Like are you serious Daisy? Ms. Lorelei, that famous author?" Lily asked taking a bite of her bread.

"Why is she at a festival, shouldn't she be at some university talking about some scholarly nonsense." Violet came in as she kept her eyes focused on her needle work.  
"Well I hear that she decided to take a break from those lectures she's been so famous to give and went out on a tour for some sort of demonstration." Daisy argued back taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh! I heard about that. It's supposed to be a demonstration for women in particular, something that involves clothes or what not." Lily smiled happily as she took another bite.

"What about those Eevee Brothers? Why are they called that anyway?" Duplica asked after sitting quietly for so long.

"I think it's supposed to be like some nickname they received while working at the festival. Something about different kinds of foxes, I don't like know for certain. Still I hear they're rather cute." Daisy giggled to herself.

"Daisy, you think almost every boy is cute." Misty finally joined the conversation; after all they were talking about the person who she looked up to most. Lorelei Sevii was a woman that had become famous for being a scholar, giving lectures throughout the region on subjects from history to English. She had even written a few books and was now traveling to kingdoms to give lectures to those who could not come to her. Also, Ms. Sevii was said to be dabbling in the art of fashion, which had brought attention to her sisters.

"Any who, I was thinking we could go to the festival and see what it's all about. Who knows? Maybe next year we could like be there showing our products and ideas." Daisy ignored Misty's comment as she talked to her other two sisters again.

"Oh! We could put on a performance! We haven't done a play in soooo long Daisy. I've been becoming like quite depressed over it." Lily pleaded as she looked at her elder sister.

"Lily is right. We haven't performed in like so long! We should go to the festival and like find out if we could join, even if for a moment." Violet looked to Daisy as well hoping that her sister would say what she and Lily wanted to hear most.

"Well I don't see the harm in it. But like what should we do about Misty?" Daisy looked at her littlest sister as if she somehow knew what to do.

"Daisy, you know I rather not go to the festival."

"Yes I know, but what about Ms. Lorelei? Don't you like want to go and see her?"

"Although I would love to on any other occasion, but since she is not giving one of her regular lectures or demonstrations I feel it would be better if I stayed home instead of being a bother to the rest of you." Misty stated hoping that the answer would suffice enough for Daisy's wondering.

"Oh, but Baby Sister, we just can't like leave you here by yourself. What if something were to like happen to you? I would feel most troubled if anything were to like happen." Daisy fought back; after all it was the eldest sister's job to make sure that her baby sister was safe, that's what Daisy thought at least.

"Daisy I could stay with Misty, I know Papa wouldn't mind." Duplica knew that Daisy rather not leave Misty by herself but if she offered to stay with her, Misty was sure to get her way.

"Well that would like be a bit more comforting." Daisy mumbled as she considered Duplica's proposal. "Alright, like how about this, Duplica can stay but I like want Brock to come and make sure that you girls are doing okay."

"That's fine Daisy, I don't mind. So when do you all plan to leave?" Misty closed her book and got up from her spot on the floor as she put her book on one of the shelves on the wall of the room.

"Tomorrow." Daisy sipped her tea as Lily and Violet squealed with excitement.

"Tomorrow? Daisy do you mean to tell me you had this planned all along. I mean tomorrow? And you just told me today!" Misty was frustrated, her sisters tended to do this type of thing and she was never happy about it. Misty's elder sisters always left without much notice and always left her behind. This was no different even with her consent.

"Like calm down Misty." Violet and Lily said in unison as Daisy set down her tea on the table.

"Misty like we would be leaving tomorrow either way, just because I told you a little later doesn't mean you have to make a big deal out of it." Daisy reasoned.  
"Of course it does Daisy; you can't just think that whenever you plan to go on a trip."

"Well Baby Sister, like it or not we are like going. End of discussion." Daisy got up from the couch as she made her way over to the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"Come along girls, we must like start our packing if we want to be able to leave at an opportune hour." Violet and Lily set down their things on the table and followed Daisy up the stairs to their room. As soon as they were out of site Misty made her way to the couch to sit by Duplica who had resumed playing with her cards.

"Well it looks like you lost that battle Misty." Duplica chuckled as Misty sighed and began to rub her temples with her hands.

"This happens all the time yet they still don't understand what I'm telling them do they?"

"I think it's less about not understanding as it is not caring." Duplica put her cards on the table as she got up and made her way to the front door. "Well I better go now and get my things prepared. I'll be back before the end of the day so try not to get too frustrated while I'm gone." Duplica smiled as she opened the door and started to head out.

"Alright then, I will see you later on in the evening. But I make no promise to that last statement!" Misty called out after her friend as she soon closed the door. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ Misty sighed as she made her way to the back of the house where a back door was and headed out. _'Well'_ Misty thought, _'spending some time chopping the wood will surely help with my frustration.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll! so whatcha think? ^_^ it took me awhile but i got this one done. don't worry there's more to come...slowly but surely...in the mean time i hope you enjoy it. Oh! and i haven't forgotten about Misty's attitude/personality, her fiery temper will make its self clearly known in later chapters, along with some other things that will come eventually ;) anyway, please tell me what ya think, i love to hear from ya'll...well i gotta work on a different chapter, it's taking awhile cuz i gotta work out all the kinks so until next time!

- Calico ;-P


	3. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or Beauty and the Beast (they both belong to other parties/companies)...darn it! T_T

**New Characters** (see previous chapter for other character ages):

Mr. Volkner & Mr. FLint- 25

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**The Journey Begins**

It was quite early; however, it was an opportune time to travel. The sun was just beginning to rise and the skies were clear. The Sensational Sisters were all together in the stagecoach, a few of their belongings packed and placed on top of the coach. As two young men sat in the driver's box, one held the reins as the other held a coach gun. The Sensational Sisters had left as soon as they could; saying goodbye to their sister and her companions as they set out on their trip. The coach was a deep blue with a crest on both sides of the coach. The driver and his comrade had come just like the eldest Waterflower sister had requested. Misty was intrigued, to say the least, of the embroidered coach, but Daisy noted that they were some old friends of the family that had sent word months ago of their coming and were kind enough to offer any assistance to the Waterflower's. Much to Misty's ambiguity, the sisters set off on their journey ever so excited about what was to come.

"Daisy, can you like believe we are able to go to the festival? It has been quite a long while since our last journey." Lily giggled overjoyed.

"Yes, like it is quite exciting. We could only imagine as till now since the accident." Daisy sighed as she looked out the little window of their coach.

"Come now Daisy, like don't be such a gloom bug. You should be enjoying this just as much as we are." Violet protested of her elder sister's downcast mood.

"I am quite sorry Violet. You are right, I should be enjoying myself. I just wish Baby Sister could like be enjoying it with us." At this Daisy brightened a moment as she thought to past times and smiled cheerily for her sisters so that they would not worry. "Alright then! Like let us be merry now and all through the festival!" Daisy clapped as did Violet and Lily as they cheered. Suddenly the ride got a little rough, as the coach jostled the sisters about. To this Violet called to the driver.

"Flint! What is going on? I do not recall the path like ever being this harsh!" Violet raised her voice so that the driver could hear her as well as notice her annoyance. The red haired driver smiled, "Sorry Miss Violet, but we heard of this path at one of our stops. It is much shorter than the normal route, so we should be to your festival in a shorter while." Violet blushed at Flint when he showed a boyish grin, as she gave a nod before disappearing back into the coach.

"Another route? I hope like, Mr. Flint knows what he is doing. It would be quite wiser to stay with the path we know versus this one we have only heard by word of mouth." Daisy huffed.

"I agree with you Daisy, but like I also trust Mr. Flint enough to know that he would never bring harm to us." Violet beckoned for her sister to trust their driver's judgment.

"Never bring harm to us intentionally, yes. But Violet, do not let your mind become clouded, we still like do not know what lies ahead of us now."

"Like, come now sisters! Let's enjoy the ride," the coach went over a bump, "there is still so much to look forward to and now it shall come to us sooner!" Lily exclaimed happily to try to ease the tension that was forming within the coach.

With a defeated sigh Daisy smiled to her younger sisters once more as they headed down the new path, all the while paying no mind to the ominous air that soon surrounded the small party.

One Day Later- Waterflower Residence

It was a usual bright and sunny day with a few clouds painted here and there in the skies. Everything seemed to be quite normal indeed; however something seemed amiss as the wind eerily blew.

"Misty, what's wrong? You've been on pins and needles ever since Brock left after his visit he promised your sisters." Duplica quirked a brow as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Misty who had been affixed to the same page in her book for almost thirty minutes now. _'Really, it's quite odd for Misty!'_

Misty shook her head as she set her book beside her on the sofa in the sitting room. It was quite odd. _'Why does it feel as though something horrendous is going to take place today?'_ Misty grimaced as she finally decided to answer her friend. "Sorry Duplica, but something just doesn't feel right today. Something in the air…I don't know…maybe it's all my imagination." Misty sighed as she looked out the window that was large enough to brighten the entire sitting room and even seep into the kitchen and dining area. Really, she enjoyed large windows; they let so much light in and gave a beautiful picture of the outside as it also protected them from the cruel weather they had on occasion.

"I understand your concern, I'm afraid I've been perceiving the same thing. It's as if something foreboding is about to take place." Duplica frowned as she took a seat next to Misty on the sofa, joining her gaze out the window as they watched the wind rustle the leaves that had started to change colors. A sign, in a way, of things yet to come.

As the hours passed Misty decided to take a walk around her home; feeding the animals, chopping wood and climbing a few trees as well. Some would say that Misty's behavior was peculiar as for how a young lady should be behaving, but Misty was one for adventure. Why could she not be able to do things that men were able to do? As far as Misty could see she could do about everything a man could do. _'It's not that hard as they make it out to be.'_ Still, Misty tried her best to uphold the Waterflower name, taking care that she was out of sight, when she could help it, when she was doing labor of the manly sort or playing in the woods and fields like a school boy. As Misty finally perched herself on a branch on one of the trees she looked out toward the path to which her sisters had taken just the day before. _'Oh how I wish I could leave this town and see the world.'_ Misty sighed as she stared off with a dream cast look in her eyes. As Misty looked out into the horizon a small moving spectacle appeared catching her attention. Misty continued to follow the moving object, it becoming larger with each passing second. _'Is that a horse?'_ Misty squinted.

"MISTY!"

"Huh?" Misty turned her head a bit too fast and lost her balance on the branch causing her to fall out of the tree. Thankfully someone was there to comfort her landing. "O-Ouch." Misty looked down and saw she was on top of Mr. Trovita.

"Rudy! Are you alright?" Misty gasped as she hurried to remove herself from on top of Rudy. Rudy just chuckled as he put a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Misty, I assure you I am quite alright. It is you I'm worried about. Are you alright? That was a great fall; I didn't mean to frighten you." Mr. Trovita looked at Misty with concern in his eyes. Misty gave a faint blush as she stammered.

"I-I'm alright. A slight sprain, I believe, but I can manage. Thank you for catching me." Misty scurried away from Rudy's touch and straightened herself out, taking care that nothing unseemly was showing. A touch of pink still adorning her tan colored face.

"Are you sure Misty? If it is a sprain I do not wish for you to worsen it. Please, if I could be of some assistance." Rudy reached out his hand hoping that Misty would accept his kind offer. Misty gave a slight glance at the hand and smiled at Rudy. "Mr. Trovita," Misty started, taking care to establish formality once more, and taking Rudy's offered hand and placing it between her own, "I assure you still that I am perfectly fine. I can handle myself plenty; there is no need to worry over me." Misty let go of Rudy's hand, ending the discussion at the same time. "Now, on to other matters Mr. Trovita. May I ask as to why you have graced yourself in this area? It is quite a ways from your humble abode." Misty and Rudy began to walk in the direction toward Misty's house, changing the topic of discussion into something more pleasant.

"Actually yes, you may. You see I received word that your elder sisters had gone on a journey to a festival in one of the towns on the other side of the Great Forrest. I was curious to see if you were alright in company."

"Why yes I am. I am assuming that Miss Imite told you of my whereabouts?"

"Yes, indeed she did." Rudy chuckled. "She also told me that I should tell you to come back, as it is getting rather late." Misty looked up at the sky, seeing through the many tree branches, patches of a darkening sky.

"You are right Mr. Trovita. I guess it is getting rather late, it's good then that we decided to return when we did. Please, join us for some tea before you go." Misty smiled, now at the foot of her door as she waited for Rudy's reply.

"Thank you for the kind offer Miss Waterflower, but I should be going."

"Nonsense, Mr. Trovita. I insist, after all I did fall on you. Think of it as a 'Thank you'." Misty opened the door and waited for Mr. Trovita to enter.

"Well, I guess I cannot refuse." Rudy smiled as he entered the Waterflower house. After a several minutes of chit-chat and some tea between the small party, there was a banging at the door. It was rather dark out now. The sun had set fast, the stars and moon already brightening the night sky as best they could. Needless to say, the girls did not know who would be coming to visit at this hour. Brock was only to visit once a day, as instructed, unless a need should arise.

"Miss Imite, Miss Waterflower, I suggest you two head upstairs." Rudy stood as he watched the door, another bang coming from the other side.

However, Misty and Duplica didn't listen to his 'suggestion' and instead took it upon themselves to gather protection; Misty with, what seemed to be, some sort of mallet and Duplica with a small shovel that she had taken from beside the fireplace. As Rudy made his way toward the door, creeping slowly to it as a precaution, banging was made once more as a cry for help was heard. Rudy opened the door now, less afraid and more intrigued on what the predicament was. As Rudy opened said door a man with blonde disheveled hair and a disconcerted look entered.

"Miss Waterflower!" The man spoke, half in relief, the other in worry.

"I beg your pardon Sir, but what seems to be the matter? And what does Miss Waterflower have to do with this?" Rudy interceded.

"Mr. Trovita, it's alright. I met Mr. Volkner early yesterday. He and Mr. Flint are the ones in charge of my sisters' travels." Misty said as her mallet was put away and she made her way over to Mr. Volkner, curiosity and worry coming to the forefront of her mind. "Mr. Volkner, what happened? I presumed that you would still be in the company of my sisters till their return." Misty asked the man with confusion on her face as they now both stood in the door way. Mr. Volkner took a deep breath before he took Misty by the hand and lead her outside to where the others awaited, two of which were her sisters Violet and Lily. The former of which being used as a prop for an injured Mr. Flint.

"Mr. Flint! What happened?" Misty asked in shock horror as she saw part of his yellow clad shirt soaked in his own blood, only to be covered by a mangled arm and hand.

"We were attacked by these wild creatures!" Lily bawled as she came to the embrace of her youngest sister, tear stricken cheeks welcoming a new wave. Misty consoled her usually bubbly sister before handing her over to Duplica to take inside the house. Misty now made her way over to Mr. Flint, who was now being helped by Mr. Volkner as Violet was able to rest and meet with her sister as the two men headed inside the house. Seeing as how Lily was too distraught to explain things, and Mr. Volkner busy taking care of the red-haired injured man, Misty turned to Violet who seemed oddly quiet for a moment.

"Violet, what in God's name happened? And where's Daisy?" Misty inquired as she took her sister by the elbow and lead her inside the now bustling, if not troubled house. Violet looked her littlest sister in the eyes, tears on the brim as her lips quivered as she started to explain what Mr. Volkner did not.

"W-We were attacked like Lily said. W-we had t-taken another route…Mr. Flint had suggested it…..H-he heard of it from some people in the t-town over." Violet started to shed a few tears as she looked at Mr. Flint who laid on the floor with blankets around him as Duplica tried to help clean the wound. "I-It's my fault! Oh, Misty! If I had actually tried to discourage him from it he wouldn't have been hurt like this! And we would have never run into that ghastly beast!" Violet threw herself into her sister's embrace, tears now pouring down her face as she became overcome with guilt and, of course, fear.

"Violet this is NOT your fault in anyway whatsoever." Misty took Violet by her shoulders so that she would look at her and not guilt herself over something so trivial. "I am assured that Mr. Flint's injuries has something to do with protecting you and not of your own doing. Now please tell me what happened with this 'Beast' and Daisy?" Misty reasoned with her sister with all the love and care she had for her as she attempted for the explanation once more as to how their misfortune came to be. Violet nodded in understanding, sniffling as she began to collect herself, tears still plaguing her eyes. "Now, you took a different route, what happened after that?" Misty brought Violet over to the sofa. The door was now shut, Mr. Volkner, along with Duplica's assistance, stitched the wound that had befallen on Mr. Flint. While Mr. Trovita had left in search of a doctor who would better help the injured man.

"I-It all happened so fast….it became foggy…the road dark…then all of a sudden these sounds started to come from out of nowhere. The horses became startled and started to run at an ungodly speed, trying to get away from whatever it was." Violet paused as Mr. Volkner came over after fixing up Mr. Flint, assuring her that he would finish the tale so that she could be with his red-haired friend.

"It's like Miss Violet said." Mr. Volkner began his voice flat and emotionless as he stared at the couple before him before taking focus on Misty. "The horses became spooked and took us through hell. When we finally came to a stop, we were utterly lost and were shortly met with a pack of wolves. I'm afraid we had wandered into the Forbidden Forrest, because once we had freed ourselves from the wolves we found ourselves by this great gate. The outer walls, being of stone, seemed to be covered by years worth of ivy and overgrowth. However the iron gates that we came upon seemed brand new, if a bit weathered. We quickly let ourselves in, in hopes of shelter for the night and protection from the creatures of The Forrest." Mr. Volkner paused for a moment as he looked down at his hands, almost in disgust as he clenched them, beginning once again. "…We were fools. The place we had come to was a bewitched castle….the one of myths and legends that comes along with the Forbidden Forrest." Misty now shook a bit in worry and fear. "We were fine for a short while…a very short while before…" Mr. Volkner paused a moment once more.

"B-before what?" Misty hesitantly asked; dread now entering her mind of the answer.

"Before we were met with the Beast." Mr. Volkner now turned his focus away from Misty as he continued. "Flint was already injured from one of the wolves' attacks, we begged that _Creature_ for help but he mocked us." Mr. Volkner spat. "He berated us for entering his castle and was going to take us all as his prisoners, but Miss Daisy…" Mr. Volkner shut his eyes, neither looking at Misty or anyone else in the room.

"Mr. Volkner, what happened to Daisy? What happened to my sister?" Misty held back the tears that were trying to gather. She could not cry now, not when her family needed her support. _'I have to be strong.' _

"She sacrificed herself in order so that we could all go free…she's that Beast's prisoner." Mr. Volkner looked at Misty with regret and sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Misty, I tried to sway her, but the Beast didn't accept it and had us all out before anything could be done…I have failed you, and for that I am deeply sorry." Mr. Volkner now tore his gaze away from her and on to the floor. Misty was speechless; she had no idea what to make of what she was just told. However, there was one thing that she was sure of, and that was getting her sister back.

"Mr. Volkner, I do not blame you at all for what has happened, you did what you could and for that I am most grateful. You brought back not only my other two sisters, but your friend and yourself. You are a brave man, of that I am sure." Misty gave Mr. Volkner a peck on the cheek as she soon stood up. Mr. Volkner looked up in astonishment, both at what she had said and out of curiosity of what she was going to say next. "I'm going to get Daisy back."

There was a moment of silence. Everyone in the room had turned their attention to Misty, including the injured Mr. Flint, astonishment on their faces. All at once everyone started to protest against Misty's idea, except for an exhausted Mr. Flint who decided to watch the spectacle.

"Miss Misty, this is not something to be taken lightly!" Mr. Volkner stood.

"Misty, you like cannot! The Beast will take you too!" cried Lily

"Lily is right! We like already lost one sister, we are not losing another." Violet stressed.

"Misty! You cannot go by yourself!" Duplica added, which got her looks from the others. "Well, she cannot can she? I agree with Misty, we should go get Daisy back." Duplica made her way to Misty, putting an arm around her shoulder in determination. Misty mouthed a 'Thank you' and Duplica responded with an 'Of course'. The room went silent again, but that silence was soon broken.

"Alright, I'll show you the way." Mr. Volkner sighed in agreement.

"What?" The elder Waterflower sisters asked in unison, both shock and horror adorning their faces.

"Mr. Volkner, like I will not stand for this in the least." Violet started as she glared at the blonde haired man in question. "Misty will not so much as leave this house, do you understand. I am the second eldest sister and being as Daisy is not here I am rightfully the next in charge. And as such, you will do no such thing." Violet glared as if death itself would consume the man before her if she so chose it. Violet knew that her place as second eldest was to protect her sisters at all cost if the eldest was not able. Taking the new role straight to heart, Violet would rather leave to go back and fetch Daisy than to send her baby sister. The very idea of sending the youngest out sent shivers down her spine. Besides….Daisy would never allow harm to come to Misty either…..

"Violet." At the sound of her name Violet snapped her attention to her youngest sister. Almost daring her to question her authority.

"I know that you feel that it is your duty to protect me now that Daisy isn't here. However, I'm not as weak as you think I am. Yes, I might be the youngest but I am also the strongest physically and I am well prepared mentally as well." Misty looked Violet straight in the eyes, determination radiating off her being. Violet flinched, the act going unnoticed. She gritted her teeth as she continued to lock eyes with her baby sister. Violet knew that what Misty said was true; it was obvious to anyone who had met the Waterflower sisters. Nonetheless, Violet could not fathom the idea of letting her baby sister go to the place that housed that grotesque Beast let alone meet the horrid Creature. Was it not wrong enough that the eldest, Daisy, was trapped there? Violet wondered what her sister would do in her place. Would she let Misty go to save the other sister, even though that sister had willingly sacrificed herself for the ensured safety of others? Violet almost wanted to cry. Misty was a strong girl….there was no dismissing that. She had been through so much and she didn't even realize it…or in this case had forgotten it. Violet knew Misty's mind was set; she would put up a fight for anything that she set her mind to without hesitation. Still the idea of letting her baby sister go to a harmful place where they could not protect her from certain and uncertain things scared her. However she knew she wouldn't be able to stop her either. _'Just like a Waterflower.'_ Violet chuckled thoughtfully yet sadly to herself as she came to her conclusion. Violet made her way to the sofa without a word. Sitting there in utter silence as everyone looked at her waiting for her to say something. Violet stole a glance at Mr. Flint and felt the tears start to come once more, but she held them back. Finally, she spoke her resolve.

"Fine."

There was silence again, but this time it was filled with wonder of what had just occurred.

"What?" Misty asked as she looked at her elder sister with an arched brow, confusion evident in her voice.

"I will not repeat myself Baby Sister and as such you should take this opportunity before I change my mind." There was not another word uttered from Violet after that. Misty quickly took her chance and prepared herself for the journey, as did Duplica. Mr. Volkner had taken it upon himself to prepare as well, taking note to bring more protection. Lily was the one who was shocked now, mainly at what Violet had said. Not understanding in the least at what her elder sister was thinking she took it upon herself to try to dissuade Misty as best she could, crying as she did so. Violet sat in the sitting room still, looking in the direction of Mr. Flint who was looking at her with worried eyes and a comforting smile. Soon the little party was ready. All three had their own horse. Mr. Volkner carried his coach gun along with a pistol, he would be prepared this time for those treacherous creatures that had attacked them before; and there was no way he would let someone else go injured while under his watch, especially the littlest Waterflower. Duplica and Misty both carried a small pistol of their own, just in case. Misty and Duplica had changed into their work clothes. Misty wore a pale yellow dress that reached down to her ankles. Her sleeves were rolled up as always, but her shoulders were covered this time. The collar of the dress came to her neck with a few buttons undone to show just a bit of the skin that was hidden underneath and her necklace. Duplica wore a similar dress, the color being that of watermelon, but the sleeves were worn the way they were intended; rolled down and buttoned around the wrist. As they mounted their horses ready to depart Mr. Volkner looked at Misty and asked, "Are you aware what you are doing Miss? This is your last chance."

Misty looked back at Mr. Volkner with a stoic face. "Lead the way Mr. Volkner." With a nod of his head, Mr. Volkner turned his focus to the intended destination, Duplica followed next. Misty, on the other hand, took one last look at her little home. She saw both Lily and Violet watching from the window. She gave a small reassuring smile and waved before she too took her leave. As the two elder Waterflowers watched their littlest sister go they couldn't help but wonder if everything would turn out for the best….and not the worst.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY! I UPDATED! WOOHOOOOOO! Okay, seriously though, I was stuck between makin this a short (shorter than it is right now) chap by splittin it up a bit, but I decided that I should at least have them set out on the journey to the castle (I really want to do a cliffhanger for one of my chaps at least). BUT! I didn't (: Oh! do ya'll know how may times I've watched_ Beauty and the Beast_? TOO MANY! _ I've been watchin and rewatchin it (and so on and so forth) for about a month now, even to the point where I fall asleep and it is on replay, so then I wake up and it starts all over...GAH! But I'm not complainin, not really. I like the movie and the story, well I like it plain and simple, so that's why I wanted to do my own little twisted tale ^_^ Anyway! Hope ya'll enjoy! Please Read and Review too! I love hearin from ya'll, it gives me the motivation to continue (: and if ya'll have any suggestions let me know and I'll see what I can do. Oh! and by the way, could ya'll help me out please? I don't know what to do about those cursed in the castle...should they be talking objects/furniture/appliances? Or maybe some ghost-like figures? Really I'm quite stuck at what to do about them T_T so if ya'll could please help me out here (: And again please review (no flames though, that's just mean, critics=good, flames=bad) I miss hearin from ya'll (although that's kinda my fault too huh -_- SORRY! _) THANKS!

Much love-

Calico ;-P


End file.
